


Draco's Promise

by codex213



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codex213/pseuds/codex213
Summary: Draco makes Harry a promise.





	Draco's Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Another Drarry piece from my now-deactivated deviantart profile. All characters belong to JKR, I'm just playing with them.

Harry was terrified. He had been scared before, of course, but never like this. He was shaking unbearably, tears streaming down his face. Draco put his arm around the Gryffindor, trying to comfort his lover. "Nothing's going to hurt you, Harry. Not while you're with me." Harry simply nodded and stopped shaking, although the blonde's words did nothing for the tears that wouldn't stop running down his face. Tugging at Harry's hand, the Slytherin pulled Harry into the first empty classroom he saw. 

  
"Harry look at me." After Harry looked into his eyes, Draco continued, "Nothing is going to hurt you. Not as long as you're with me. I won't let anything happen to you, ok? You're safe. I'm NEVER going to let anything happen to you. You're my world, Harry." Draco said, finishing in a whisper. 

  
Gazing up into Draco's eyes, Harry felt immensely relieved. He knew that he didn't have anything to worry about, that his lover would protect him—protect him until death if need be. However, that knowledge didn't alleviate the fear that had settled in the pit of Harry's stomach. It was irrational, he knew, but he couldn't help it. Caressing the brunette's shoulder, Draco leaned over and kissed Harry's forehead. "You're safe now. You're with me. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Ever."

  
Even as Harry nodded in agreement with the blonde's words, his eyes gave him away. He wiped the tears and collapsed into Draco's chest, needing the closeness of his lover's strong arms and the protection they provided. "I know I'm safe. But…something still doesn't feel safe," Harry clarified, his eyes catching and holding Draco's. 

"Love, if anyone or anything tries to hurt you, they'll have to kill me first."

"You're amazing, you know. Not many people would say that to me," Harry confided, his eyes clouding over once more.

  
"I don't see why. You are definitely worth fighting for. You are definitely worth dying for. Harry, I love you and will do whatever it takes to make you safe. Remember that."  
"I love you too, Draco. I love you more than anything in the world. And I know you'll keep me safe. I trust you with that."

  
As the two embraced, Harry clung tightly to Draco, unsure whether this was all real or merely a dream. As much as he hoped it were a dream, he also wished it were real, that Draco had really said those words. "I'm not dreaming, am I?" he asked, nuzzling closer.

  
With a laugh, Draco kissed the brunette Gryffindor on the forehead before replying, "No, love. You're not dreaming. Do you really think I would say all of those things and not mean it?"

  
"I…I don't know," Harry faltered, the irrational side taking over once more.

  
"Listen to me, Harry. I always mean it when I tell you I love you or that you're safe. No matter what you may think or what other people may tell you, you're my life. You're the only man—the only person-- I ever want."

  
"I love you Draco," Harry murmured against the blonde's broad chest. 

  
"I love you too, Harry," Draco muttered, planting one last kiss on the brunette's forehead.

 


End file.
